Throw Them To The Cats
by KitKatGirlio
Summary: The relocation of the village to the Southern end went off with out a hitch. Hiccup easily keeps pace with the patrols and helps everything settle in, but there's something stirring near the island, and it's affecting the dragons in a horrible way. Hiccup thought that Toothless was the last Night Fury until someone comes along now everything is back to before the Red Death HiccupX


I'll show you fear

I looked around as I patrolled the borders of Berk with Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly. We had been ordered by my father to patrol the West side after some reports of unusual fights between the Zipplebacks had come in. But so far, all we had seen were Gronkle's and Thunderdrum's. I looked back at Astrid, the fur on her hood whipped around in the wind as she pulled it up, over her head. She glanced down at where the sleeping Earth dragons rested peacfully, she looked up at me and shrugged.

"I dunno Hiccup, maybe those reports were meant for the East side of the island, that's normally where the Zippleback's are." I shook my head. 'But my dad had specifically said the WEST side... Oh well, Toothless is getting tired anyways' It was true, I looked down at the dragon and saw his eyes slowly shutting in exhaustion. I turned back to Astrid. "Alright let's turn back. Toothless is sleep flying" She chuckled, and turned the drowsy Stormfly back towards the village.

After the defeat of the Red Death, we had toughened up our defenses to ward off any intruders. My father loved that, after he met his dragon, Thornado, he created patrols, hunting parties, he even increased the territory of the vikings to encompass the entire island. Before we had merely own a small portion on the North side. Now that we had chased off, or encorporated the other inhabitants , we had a place to go when the colder months came in, we would relocate to the South end of the Island and stay there until the warm months returned. We had villages on both sides.

At any rate, we were about to relocate the village to the South side for the cold moths ahead. We could always tell by the dragons starting to get tired earlier, and they would keep to their own classes, as the breeding season was over and it was more comfortable to keep warm with one's own kind.

We landed neatly in Berk, I turned to see Astrid was standing there for a moment, looking at Stormfly with a concerned look.

"What is it?" She seemed startled by my question. "Huh? Oh. It's Stormfly. Something's wrong, look at her side" I clucked at the Knadder to lift her wing and she complied easily. I unhooked the saddle, and saw and angry red line. It wasn't just a glowing area it was a well defined line. Like something had cut her but the skin wasn't cut open. I narrowed my eyes, then pulled her saddle off. Gesturing for Astrid and her dragon to follow. I lead them into my workshop, putting the saddle on the perch with Astrid's name carved into it. I walked over to the cabinet full of healing supplies.

Being the one who knew the most about the dragons we surrounded ourselves with, I became the dragon healer.

I pulled out a green substance I used for cuts, burns, and saddle irritations, and walked back over Stormfly. She lifted her wing and I put a generous amount of the green goo on the line. Almost immeadiantly it dissapated. Astrid sighed in relief and I smiled.

"There, nothing to worry about! Now you and Stormfly go get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow with all the migrating South." Astrid nodded, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and turned to take Stormfly home. I blushed a bit, staring at Astrid as she walked home, I noticed Stormfly wobbled a bit at one point, before righting herself, and continuing to follow her beloved friend.

I was in a daze, watching Astrid walk home, when I felt Toothless nudge me with his head. I smiled, chuckling.

"Allllright buddy, I'll get you ready for bed." He growled in happiness, as I took off his saddle, and placed it on his perch.

~!~!~!~

I walked into our house to find my dad waiting for me, he smiled at me and Toothless as we yawned in sync.

"How're the Zippleback's?" I frowned. "Actually, there weren't any. We got up to the West side of the island and all that was there was Gronkle's & Thunderdrum's." Stoick furrowed his eyebrows. "Gronkle's & Thunderdrum's?... I'll have a look in the morning, those scouts were positive it was ZIPPLEBACK'S from the WEST side... Odd... Anywho! Why don't you and Toothless head to bed. I'll be up for a bit reading over these reports from the South side. Gotta be sharp for the oncoming migration tomorrow!" He smiled his famous broad smile that always seemed to brighten the room when all of the lights were out. I chuckled, and headed up the stairs to lead Toothless to bed. The sleek dragon followed narrowly along behind me.

I tossed my armor over in the chest where I put all of my armor, before throwing myself into the warmth and covers of my bed. I heard Toothless settle himself neatly on his plush bed , not long after I heard the soft snores of the Night Fury I felt mmyself drift off into sleep.

~!~!~!~

"Alright! Now easy does it... Annnnd... LIFT!" All at once five Gronkles picked up a massive tarp, filled with supplies for the village in the South. We couldn't keep all of the supplies in the village in the South, they were needed in this Village while we lived here. I watch as Fishlegs and Meatlug took off to lead the other Gronkle's to the Southern village.

"Hiccup!" It was Stoick. I had been sitting up on Toothless on one of the giant burners we used to warm the village. I looked down to see him, and Thornado standing next to each other like a perfect copy. Calm, confident, and strong. "I need you to take the Whisper's over to the Southern home, they're carrying their babies! Awfully inconvienent I know! But they have late mating seasons! They have to get their babies there as soon as possible! They can't even fly yet! Hurry!" I nodded, clucking at Toothless who purred in excitement. We took off and hovered in front of the Whispering Death's. I smiled at their children, who were crying out in excitment. I chuckled, motioning them to follow. They cooed in reply, and gripped five ends of the tarp, lifting up their children, and following me and Toothless as we headed over to the Southern village.

We were about half way to the village when one of the Whispers faultered, crying out in horror as one of the whelps fell. Toothless sensed their distress, after I brought them to a halt he dived down, the baby Whisper was in sight.

"Come on buddy, come one buddy" I ushered him on. We weren't far from the ground now, and at this rate, the baby would die; making the parents drop the rest of the children in their sorrow. I knew Toothless and I couldn't catch all of the babies before they died.

Toothless sensed the urgency in my voice, and beat his wings faster. I reach out to grab the little dragon, struggling to beat it's tiny wings and keep itself from meeting a gruesome demise. Just before it would have been made into a horrid stain on the forest floor, I grabbed the little dragon and pulled Toothless up. The baby Whisper snuggled close to my chest as we flew bck up toward it's parents. A purple Whisper cried out in relief as I brought the new born babe to it. The female nuzzled it's child, and licked the dust off of it. The baby cried out in surprise, flapping its wings for its mother to leave it alone. It's mother chuckled, and I set the little babe in the tarp with its brothers and sisters, and we returned to our flight to the Southern home, which at this point was within sight.

I guided the Whisper's over to their landing area, where they would raise their children in their private cove in peace; away from the other dragons. We kept this cove incase any of the dragons had late spawnings, that way they could raise their young in peace. It's always warm in their cove, on account of the hot springs inside the cave.

The Whispers landed easily letting their run young into the cove, and run around playing with eachother. Soon their parents joined them to watch over their young, but not before the mother slithered over to me and Toothless to coo a thank you. Toothless cooed back and I gave her a bright smile. The mother nodded and turned to go disrupt a fight between her young.

I chuckled and got back on Toothless to head back to the Northern village to help finish moving the village.

~!~!~!~

"Alright you lot! Mount your dragons! It's time to leave for the South until the warm months return!" Stoick roared from his place on the high seat, Thornado stood next to him. Proud and big as ever. The final vikings that remained from the migration howled in agreement, mounting their dragons and lifting off. I smiled as I w atched them, just a few short years ago this would have been a battle field, hundreds of bodies littering the ground with the walls, streets, and homes stained red with the blood of dragons and humans. I shuddered at the image, and got on Toothless to start the long journey to the Southern village.

We were just about to take off to follow the vikings when I heard something. It was hardly noticable but Toothless caught it to. His ears perked up as he looked around warily, searching for what had caused him to stop fromm following Astrid & Stormfly. We always played games on our way to the Southern home.

There it was again, and whirring noise. One that made the hair on the back of my neck prickle in anxiousness. I calmed my growing fear, and glanced around.

THERE!

I nudged Toothless towards it, who caught the shadow right as I did. He launched off the giant burner we had been resting on, to follow the shadow, he zipped quietly through the rock formations as we chased the shadow as it moved. I saw a spiked tail, and clucked at Toothless to speed up. He cooed quietly and flew up over the dragon. I looked down, watching as we passed over the shadow. I flicked the prostetic tail to dive down in front of the shadow. Silent as the night, we dropped down onto the dragon, Toothless roared his fiercest cry and the dragon underneath us howled in agony. Odd, that sounded a lot like Toothless... And a girl?! Immiedently I pulled Toothless off of the two we had attacked. He howled in anger, and pulled away, flapping his wings hurriedly to keep from hurting the other party.

Before I knew what was happening we slammed onto the ground. I felt the wind get knocked out of my lungs as my back collided with the earth. I heard three thumps as Toothless, and the other party hit the ground. I groaned as I tried to stop the world from spinning, I stood shakely, and hurried over to Toothless. The dragon wasn't fazed by the fall, and hurried to help me stand. I patted his head in thanks and jumped at the groan of a dragon. I looked to the left and saw a blue ball of flame fired towards us.

"GET DOWN!" In perfect syncronozation Toothless and I ducked. I looke back up to see a girl with two short swords pointed directly at us. She wore a camoflage tube top, with cuffs on either arm, she wore camoflage short ripped up shorts, with black boots like the ones Astrid wore when we first discovered the dragons nest. The memory nearly sucked me into the recesses of my mind, but the blade pricking at my neck was enough to snap me out of it. She had deep blue hair that ws almost black, that covered one of her vibrant purple eyes, her bangs were splashed with white. It literally looked like someone had taken white paint and splattered it all over the ends of her hair. She had leather arm guards, and had a beautiful ebon bow and arrows hooked to her back. The scabbards for her swords hung on her hips lightly, and her swors looked like they could cut steel, and by the look in Toothless' eyes they probably could.

"Who-" I started to ask but the dragon that stood directly behind her grabbed my attention.

It was a Night Fury.

This dragon was gorgeous, while Toothless was solid black, this dragon was completely different this dragon was colorful and looked dangerous. She stood like she was ready to attack, crouched and ready to strike. I could see her maw shining with the beginnings of a fire ball. I saw Toothless staring at the dragoness. She had sharp ears and gills, they looked like they could cut something to pieces. Her eyes were two different colors that were so vibrant you could see them through a fog. Thee left was teal and the right purple, and she had two patches that looked like long thick stripes over her eyes. The one covering her left eye was the same color as her right eye and the one covering her right eye was the same color as her left eye. She had purple jagged stripes on her gills and ears, and had purple colored scales that looked like a stripe of dots down her sides and her tail sides. She had a dot ring around each of her legs that was purple, and had a dot stripe on each of her wings up and down over down sides, that over lapped the teal jagged stripes going down her wings. The spikes coming out her back were the same vibrant purple, and I knew how deadly those spikes would be if they were to be used on something. She had a teal watery looking stripe going down both sides of her body, and teal stripes on her upper leg to her shoulder on her left front shoulder, the same stripes were on her lower legs on the other three. She also had fins on her elbows that looked extremely powerful. The main color of her body was pitch black and so were her sharp claws that scraped the ground dangerously as she paced around me and Toothless.

"Who the hell are you?" It was the girl standing over me with the sword to my neck. I raised my hands up in surrender when I heard her dragon snarl. "I-I-I-I-" I stuttered trying to come up with a reply to her question before she shoved that blade down my throat. She sighed and rolled her eyes, my eyes went wide when I heard Toothless roar in anger and launch himself at the girl. She didn't even turn her head, her dragon was on Toothless in a second. I heard Toothless howl in agony, and it made my heart wrench in horror. I slapped her sword away to look at Toothless, he was okay, for the most part. The female had pinned him easily, and was baring her gleaming white, sharp fangs at him, I was amazed at how quicky she had him pinned. Toothless never got pinned by anything; even when he was protecting me from the Nightmare that my father startled into attacking me. I groaned when I felt the girls boot slam into my back as she held me down.

"Your dragon is weak. Mine was bred for fighting. She's not a Night fury; she's a War Fury." I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end when I heard those words. 'War Fury? What is a War Fury?' I thought as I watched in horror as the War Fury lowered her fangs achingly close to Toothless' neck. The Night Fury howled in terror, struggling to break free of the War dragons grip, but to no avail. She was jsut too strong.

"Hiccup?! Hiccup! Where are you?! Come on! Everyone's already half way to the village!" It was Astrid, I looked up to see Stormfly hovering over us. "Hiccup what're you doing lying on the ground? Did you fall out of the braizer? Must've knocked you out. Come on let's get going" I sat up wide eyed to see Toothless and I were in Berk, flat on our asses. 'We were asleep? But It was so real..." I stood up and got on top of Toothless to follow Astrid to the Southern village.


End file.
